guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Captured Son
Choke Point There is a path between the two mountains just behind the Crimson Skull camp that looks like it could be used as a choke point -- either to limit the number of mobs that rush in, or to concentrate their numbers into a tighter group, making AOE damage spells much more effective. Too Hard Anyone else think this quest is a little over the top for a beginners quest? This is a challenge for level 20's not only sub level 15's. --SK 18:03, 18 June 2006 (CDT) :agreed 194.151.136.154 18:25, 26 June 2006 (CDT) :Yes, it is too hard for under 15 and even then with baiting it is a very hard to do quest. ::I henched it with my assassin, level 18. Just pull and kill, problem reduction, that's all there is to it. --Karlos 03:12, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :::lvl20 Monk & Minion Master... say no more... --Jamie 03:30, 28 June 2006 (CDT) ::::lvl 15 ritualist Survivor and Henchies. It is not hard, it just takes some skill. :::::Hard, Nah. Hench from Zen Daijun make it oh so much easier. Level for level, they match any Crimson Skull you come across, so the only true problem is sheer numbers comparison. I counted over 50 and that's probably a conservative estimate...any player who knows how to pull (using a bow helps ><) can do this quest with no casualties. I could've (A/W 18) but was not in the mood for patience; ended up with about 5 wipes and total 60% DP. But I won! ;) :::::TBH, this is on par with the difficulty of The Villainy of Galrath for a first time player. You face about the same number of total enemies in each, hench are about equal (considering professions, skill usage, and partysize), and infact the enemies at Kessex Peak are much higher level than Crimson Skull. At least in this quest there's no Cult of Verata to screw you over. Entropy 01:58, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::::::But still, pulling still means you get a mob of about 20 overrun you all, and henches are just thick as shit anyway. So yeah, groups need splitting, their size is too high. ::::::Though I have just done it without AoE damage and just henches ALL ON -60% DP. All of us were lvl 16, and I was a restoration rit. I can confirm it IS possible, though you have to focus all of the fire of your henches on certain targets. Most of the time the threat is the mesmers and the ritualists, then the rangers. I suggest killing the boss last as bosses always take longer to kill. Oh wait, our necro had deathly swarm and that was about it. Napalm Flame 08:43, 19 May 2007 (CDT) Buying Letter Lots of people try to sell this in seitung but does this actually complete the quest? I would guess no since the quest is to 'defeat the crimson', and the letter coming afterwards. The article should confirm whether or not this is a scam. --81.77.48.147 09:41, 4 June 2006 (CDT) :It does work, I tried it with a new character. :Added Turk Nagona 13:39, 10 July 2006 (CDT) anyone know if a Tyrian Charcater can do this quest? :As with almost all other quests on the island, Tyrians cannot get this quest. (the exception is the Beast of Bokku) --Thervold 12:57, 25 August 2006 (CDT) Missing Jatoro? Is there some kind of knows bug that causes Jatoro to not exist? I just did the quest and he wasn't there so I couldn't do part 2, talking to him. If it is known what triggers this there should be a warning about it in the article. --SET 14:21, 9 August 2006 (CDT) :he's further out on the dock to the east. i missed him the first time too.--Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:30, 9 August 2006 (CDT) ::It wasn't my first time, did this quest with two other chars and he was always there. There was no green direction pointer on the radar and the questlog did not say anything about him dying and retrying as it usually does if a person important to a quest dies. Screenshot: http://zefiris.semidefinite.de/imageboard/gw/68.jpg :::Happened to me too, very annoying. -- Aragorn ii 07:46, 3 September 2006 (CDT) ::::I just did this quest twice and both times there were 4 Crimsons that ran off and killed Jatoro, very annoying. To be able to stop them from killing him I would have to walk straight into a huge bunch of Crimons, which would get me (as a level 11) killed in no time... They should put Jatoro even furthur out on the bridge...Februari 2007 Buying the letter, nerfed? I checked out the quest again, with a newly made character. I bought the letter for 1,5k. Seems the quest objective doesnt change while owning the "Letter to Mom." Nor does his mother react. I tried dropping the letter in Jaya bluffs and picking it up again, but that didnt work either. My best guess is that Anet nerfed it with a recent new build. Or am I totally oblivious to the simple answer.--Jade solari 14:08, 5 September 2006 (CDT) ::You got scammed. Letter to Mom is from a DIFFERENT quest, in the Jade Sea. The letter you need is Letter to Jatoro's Mother. :::Hi Jade, for more info please compare A Letter Home and this article. I'm afraid you have likely been scammed. Kessel 08:27, 14 October 2006 (CDT) Aye, I've been scammed. No worries, I was able to use that "Letter to Mom" in the Luxon area.--Jade solari 13:44, 18 January 2007 (CST) Alternative strategies One effective way to defeat the camp that I've found: As outlined in the overview, gather several of the quests that get rewarded in the Haiju Lagoon frame (Naga Source, Thieving Nanny, Sentimental treasures, etc.) and complete the quests, but DO NOT collect your rewards. After your group gets resurrected a couple of times, and loses effectiveness, collect on one of the quests. This will revitalize the group (and any depleted res signets), and the target group in the camp will not respawn. Repeat as necessary. This is about the only way I've found to work with an all-hench party. Porscheracer 11:16, 12 September 2006 (CDT) : This may sound rude, but did you try to L2P? Being an extremely casual Guild Wars gamer who didn't progress past Crystal Desert yet and only left Kaiheng two weeks ago despite owning Factions month after release and Prophecies for several months before that, I completed that quest with my fresh assassin day or two after I bough Factions. At 60% DP, of course, but still. --Rowaa[SR13] 11:01, 22 May 2007 (CDT) Or just get an MM, which worked wonders when I tried it. ;) It really does work. The huge groups have plenty of corpses to exploit. And if you have Vampiric Horrors, they take some pressure off the henchie monk. BlastedtSee my main character! Basher Of The You! 09:02, 14 October 2006 (CDT) Alternatively, solo the area, bosses, all healers, with a 55 monk (probably 55 necro, and many other 55s will work) (with SoA). -Scyfer 08:10, 11 January 2007 (CST) I ignored that quest. After I reached Kaineng I went to Elona to get some heros and then with quite decent heros I made this quest and no-one died, not even the two henchmen and I wasn't much carefull either. Only pulled one group and then just stormed in and killed everything else. I guess they made it easier now since the hard mode. http://img519.imageshack.us/img519/4452/gw303nt6.jpg --Birchwooda Treehug 13:12, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Yellow letter? Are you sure? I have some of the letters, they're all yellow. Did they change the color, or was the original information false? Captured Son quest bugged? It says on the Wiki page that the requirements for this quest is Seitung Harbor and a Canthan Character. I have a newly created Ritualist and have reached the outpost/town, but Lady Mukei Musagi won't speak to me. Is the quest somehow bugged on my Ritualist? :I haven't heard of any bugs in this quest, and have done it on all my Canthan born characters. Don't quite know what to tell you. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 15:39, 15 February 2008 (UTC) This quest is funny You essentially slaughter all of Jatoro's friends and leave him alone to fend for himself. Then his mother rewards you. 18:38, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Youtube Captured Son Tutorial with 2 LVL 13s making use of terrain blocking (noted by 68.146.216.67 18:32, 21 July 2008) --◄mendel► 22:57, 21 July 2008 (UTC)